scandinavian_voice_overfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia
Zootopia (also known as Zootropolis in some regions) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated buddy comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 55th Disney animated feature film. Movie title in... Norwegian: '''Zootropolis '''Swedish: '''Zootropolis '''Danish: '''Zootropolis '''Finnish: '''Zootropolis – eläinten kaupunki '''Icelandic: Zootropolis Norwegian voices * Judy Hopps - Sofie Bjerketvedt ** Judy som barn - Erika Ravn-Christensen * Nicholas "Nick" Wilde - Jan Martin Johnsen ** Nick som barn - Tevje Fløtberg-Rudidalen * Politisjef Bogo - Stig Henrik Hoff * Bellwether - Marianne Westby * Clawhauser - Jørgen Foss * Bonnie Hopps - Lena Meieran * Stu Hopps og Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Christian Greger Strøm * Yax, Manisk Gris og McHorn - Jeppe Beck Laursen * Ordfører Lionheart - Paul Åge Johannessen * Fru Otterton - Marit Synnøve Berg * Duke Weezelton og Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Håvard Bakke * Gazelle - Hanne Sørvaag * Flash - Vegar Tryggeseid * Mr. Big - Anders Bye * Gideon Grey - Nils Petter Mørland * Drillsersjant - Maria Liholt * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Kalle Øby * Grevlinglege - Hedda Munthe * Nangi - Naema Noor * Manchas - Ramon Gimenez * Finnick - Nils Ole Oftebro * Fru Fru - Linni Meister * Doug og Bygningsarbeidermus - Christoffer Staib * Peter Moosebridge - Einar Lunde * Dharma Armadillo - Mari Maurstad * Priscilla - Katrine Blomstrand Swedish voices * Judy Hopps - Hilda Henze ** Judy Hopps som barn - Alba Wadman * Nicholas "Nick" Wilde - Jakob Stadell ** Nick Wilde som barn - Einar Sundqvist * Polischef Bogo - Felix Engström * Borgmästare Leodore Lionheart - Johan Jern * Benjamin Clawhauser - Martin Redhe Nord * Dawn Bellwether - Vanna Rosenberg * Gazelle - Ana Gil de Melo Nascimento * McHorn - Bengt Skogholt * Yax - Wille Crafoord * Fru Otterton - Cecilia Frode * Bonnie Hopps - Åsa Bergh * Stu Hopps - Fredrik Birging * Flash - Erik Haag * Duke Weaselton - Figge Norling * Finnick - David Inghamn * Dr. Madge Grävling - Angelika Prick * Manchas - Mattias Knave * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Rudolf Suttner * Peter Moosebridge - Adam Fietz * Mr. Big - Fredrik Hiller * Fru Fru - Mikaela Tidermark * Priscilla - Jennie Jahns * Desperat gris - Ole Ornered * Byggarmus - Göran Gillinger * Doug - Mattias Knave * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Ole Ornered * Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Patrik Grönlund Danish voices * Judy Hopps - Özlem Saglanmak ** Judy som barn - Vega Nana Mehrsen * Nicholas "Nick" Wilde - Jens Jacob Tychsen ** Nick som barn - Frederik Riebeling Jørgensen * Politimester Bogo - Rasmus Hammerich * Borgmester Lionheart - Peter Milling * Viceborgmester Bellwether - Iben Hjejle * Benjamin Clawhauser - Jonas Schmidt * Mr. Big - Amin Jensen * Gazelle - Szhirley * Fru Otterton - Anne Oppenhagen Pagh * Bonnie Hopps - Rikke Bendsen * Stu Hopps - Teis Bayer * Yax - Peter Gantzler * Gideon Grey - Bubber * Duke Weezelton - Peter Vinding * Flash - Thomas Magnussen * Politiskoleinstruktør - Søs Egelind * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Claus Bue * Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Puk Scharbau * Nangi - Søs Egelind * Manchas - Kasper Leisner * Finnick - Al Agami * Hektisk gris - Jan Tellefsen * Fru Fru - Karoline Munksnæs * Doug - Jacob Lohmann * Peter Moosebridge - Benjamin Kitter * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Benjamin Kitter * Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Bjarne Antonisen * Betjent McHorn - Mads M. Nielsen * Bella Bæltedyr - Vibeke Dueholm * Musearbejder - Benjamin Kitter * Priscilla - Mia Lyhne Finnish voices * Judy Hopps - Iina Kuustonen ** Nuori - Saana Norra * Nicholas "Nick" Wilde - Ilkka Villi ** Nuori - Waltteri Helisalo * Poliisipäällikkö Bogo - Veeti Kallio * Bellwether - Sinna Virtanen * Clawhauser - Lauri Ketonen * Bonnie Hopps - Ulla Renko * Stu Hopps - Kai Lehtinen * Yax - Ilari Johansson * Pormestari Lionheart - Ilkka Heiskanen * Rouva Otterton - Katja Aakkula * Kouluttaja - Katja Aakkula * Raksahiiri - Katja Aakkula * Duke Weezelton - Petrus Kähkönen * Gazelle - Heljä Heikkinen * Fru Fru - Heljä Heikkinen * Doug - Aku Laitinen * Uutistenlukija - Ile Jokinen * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Jussi Lampi * Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Antti Reini * Finnick - Antti Reini * McHorn - Osku Ärilä * Vuokraemäntä - Aku Laitinen * Priscilla - Heidi Attola * Flash - Joonas Nordman * Mr. Big - Juha Varis * Gideon Grey - Antti Lang * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Jussi Lampi * Tohtorimäyrä - Ella Pyhältö * Nangi - Ella Pyhältö * Manchas - Jukka Voutilainen * Hätäinen possu - Osku Ärilä Icelandic voices * Judy Hopps - Sigríður Eyrún Friðriksdóttir ** Ung Judy - Emilía Bergsdóttir * Nick Wilde - Rúnar Freyr Gíslason ** Ung Nick - Gunnar Hrafn Kristjánsson * Bellwether - Katrín Halldóra Sigurðardóttir * Clawhauser - Oddur Júlíusson * Bonnie Hopps - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Stu Hopps - Ævar Þór Benediktsson * Bongo Lögreglustjóri - Magnús Jónsson * Yax/Gideon Grey/Mr Manchas/Officer McHorn - Viktor Már Bjarnason * Lionheart Borgarstjóri - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Frú Otterton - Edda Björg Eyjólfsdóttir * Duke of Weselton - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Gazelle/Drill Sergeant/Nangi/Landlady - Sólveig Guðmundsdóttir * Flash/Doug/Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Sigurður Þór Óskarsson * Mr. Big - Haraldur G. Haraldsson * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr/Finnick/Peter Moosebridge - Orri Huginn Ágústsson * Badger Doctor - Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir * Frantic Pig/Bucky Oryx-Antlerson/Mouse Foreman - Steinn Ármann Magnússon * Fru Fru/Priscilla - Íris Tanja Flygenring Category:Disney Classics Category:Film Category:Disney Category:Animated